


Liked you for a long time, gonna love you for a long time

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powers.<br/>They were new, they were dangerous; lethal even, yet by the age of 1 the newest generations were showing signs of them. Teleporting, moving things with their minds, stopping others' powers from being usable – anything you could have dreamt of – a new era.<br/>For Alex Smith however, 1 year came and went, so did 2 and 3 and by the time he had finished nursery his parents had come to the conclusion he was a dud. A nothing. No one wanted him because he wasn't special......<br/>(Cont.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liked you for a long time, gonna love you for a long time

Liked you for a long time, gonna love you for a long time

 

Powers.  
  
They were new, they were dangerous; lethal even, yet by the age of 1 the newest generations were showing signs of them. Teleporting, moving things with their minds, stopping others' powers from being usable – anything you could have dreamt of – a new era.  
  
For Alex Smith however, 1 year came and went, so did 2 and 3 and by the time he had finished nursery his parents had come to the conclusion he was a dud. A nothing. No one wanted him because he wasn't special. After that his parents looked after him but they never cared for him, they didn't ask how he was and only looked away when he pretended he could fly like superman or be strong like batman.  
His first day at school didn't go well but that wasn't surprising to him. Everyone was busy showing off what they could do – a girl who could transform into a cat but promised she would practise to do more, a boy who could change the colour of the light around him, someone else who could make a pencil float and even the teacher who could move so fast they became a blur. Alex couldn't join in though and instead opted to sit down in at a desk as furthest into a corner as was possible and wistfully watched the weird and wonderful powers which he would never have be displayed like a show in front of him. Alex was just about to stand up and make an excuse to leave for a few minutes when a smaller boy than him with flat brown hair walked up, waved and smiled, then sat down next to him.

“I can hear what you're thinking.” He said, still smiling.  
“What, that I'm a dud? Useless? Have you come to laugh at me or-” Alex started but a sharp shout that seemed to gloss his mind stopped him mid sentence.  
“No, I've come to say that all this is boring. I get it, people are proud of their powers and stuff but this is really something else. I'm Chris Trott by the way.”

“Oh, I'm sorry for being mean. I'm Alex Smith. It does look like a stupid show doesn't it...” Smith muttered, leaning his head onto his arms still watching as a girl clean lifted up a table.  
“ _I don't think you're a dud. It doesn't matter if you are or you aren't. We can make fun of everyone in the room and they won't know a thing!_ ” Chris's voice echoed into Smith's mind. It seemed almost like an imprint of a whisper, floating by then ceasing to exist, it was somewhat comforting too.  
“ _Do I just think back?_ ” Alex thought, hoping he was doing it right. A small chuckle from Chris showed he was. “ _See that boy over there? The one with spiky brown hair. Look! He just turned his hand into dirt.”_ Alex thought, huffing air out of his nose in a muffled laugh.  
“ _God, that's stupid. How is that useful?_ ” Chris thought back, looking in confusion at Alex when he laughed openly.  
“I'd rather be a dud that be able to do that.” Alex whispered, the two laughing as they insulted everyone and anyone's powers.  
  
Since that day Alex found he had only one friend, but Chris was all he needed. They both found out quickly that Alex's dud status made Chris hanging around him a huge no no, but Chris didn't care if he was made an outcast too; he liked being friends with Alex, every conversation seemed to flow and every second they spent together seemed to be the best of their day. Alex could remember the time they randomly made up nicknames for each other – that was his best memory yet.

“Smith?”  
“What did you just call me?”  
“Smith. New nickname – just made it.”

“That's just my last name. You're Trott then. Trotty.”  
“Oh come on, that's just rude.”  
“You started it!”  
“But that's embarrassing.”

“Hey, I'm a dud. That's more embarrassing that Trott – besides, Trott is better to say than Chris.”

“Shut it you dud.”

“Oooooh! He's touchin' a dud!”  
“Get off me! Smith!”

 

It always put a cheesy smile on Alex's face. Trott and Smith grew up in primary school and by the time they were in year 7 no one bothered Alex about being a dud or him and Chris being outcasts.  
  
The first day of secondary school went well by all means, it was the walk home that didn't go as planned. Smith and Trott were walking down the road together when a startled cry made them both jump and look in the direction it came from. A boy, dark haired and seemingly to tall for his age fell against the wall of an alley just across the road from Smith and Trott.

“ _Oh, he's the guy that just moved here isn't he?_ ” Alex asked. Talking telepathically was natural for him and Trott now.

“ _Yeah. I don't know his name though._ ” Trott replied. “ _Whatever happened to him though, we should go help him._ ”

“Okay.” Alex said, and they both crossed the road.  
The dark haired boy seemed to have paused by the wall, then a brick shot at him with much more speed than it should have. He ducked it deftly though, and made to run to where Trott and Smith were.  
“Help! They're thro-” He started, but a long vine that split into many more vines grabbed at him. Laughter rang out from behind the boy and his terrified shout was cut off with a vine closing over his mouth.  
“Well, if it isn't poor little Ross. You're reality warping won't work now.” The person who seemed to be the ringleader sneered, then looked over to Alex and Chris. “Oh look, the telepath and the dud. Maybe we can rope you into something fun.”  
At that moment, for some strange and unknown reason Alex stepped forwards. He wanted to protect the new guy even though they'd never spoken. Tossing his bag to the side, Alex walked up to face the ringleader. Even though he towered over him, and even though his friends closed in on him, Alex didn't step down.  
“ _Alex! Get back right now! You'll get yourself hurt!_ ” Trott shouted into his mind, but he ignored him. “ _ALEX._ ” Trott's echoed voice resounded though his mind, but a new rage had enveloped him. Smith could feel the rage, all the pain of being laughed at, pulled and pushed at, looked down upon, and most of all the pain he had seen in his own eyes in the mirror and he saw that in Ross's eyes. It made him sick with anger, almost like his veins were on fire and it didn't hurt of burn, it only fuelled his rage. To see someone, even someone he didn't know treated in such a way, it hurt him. Alex decided right then that Ross was his friend and he would protect him.  
“ _Smith!_ ”  
But Trott's yell was lost in his mind. He could feel the air around him heat up, as if his anger was an object and he could feel his palms burn but it didn't hurt. He was astounded to see the gang of people gently lower Ross to the ground and the vines vanish back into the concrete. He was surprised when they all muttered a rushed sorry and ran backward, turning when they where a safe distance away to run full pelt away from the alley.

“Alex...” Trott whispered, his voice amplified in the alley.  
“You saved me... wow....” Ross said, louder than Trott but still hushed.  
“Why are you both looking at me like that?” Alex asked when he turned around. Both Trott and Ross were looking t him in awe.  
“Mate, you just set yourself on fire.” Ross said blankly but his face showed he was amazed.  
“I told you that you weren’t a dud.” Trott smiled. “Also Ross, you owe us one.”  
“Yeah, really thankful you guys were there, I tried to create a maze but I don't think it worked... unrealistic... couldn't”  
Ross's voice seemed to fade out of Alex's mind. He hadn't seen any fire, and looking at his hands showed no burns. He had felt the air heat up a little but he assumed that was because he was angry. As he walked dazedly behind Trott and Ross he thought about how much he had wanted to be like this. He had something that was his own, his own power. Yes, I was just fire, but it was _his_ fire. He heard Trott in passing mention going to his home but only really heard him when his mother greeted them with her usual detached tone.  
“Oh, you made a new friend honey?” She asked while she started up her usual block of negating Trott from speaking telepathically with him.  
“Hello Ms.Smith, I'm Ross Hornby.” Ross said warmly.  
“New friend, more like a blessing in disguise...” Trott said, waving away Ross's smile with a casual flick of his hair. After a small pause Alex spoke up.

“Mum...? I can, uh, I can control fire...” Alex said.  
“He saved me actually, I would have been in some serious trouble if he hadn't been in the right place at the right time.” Ross added on.  
“You can control fire?” Ms.Smith whispered incredulously. “That's amazing! Incredible! Oh my gosh!”

“ _Are you okay there Smith?_ ” Trott asked, making use of Ms.Smith's lapse in negation.  
“ _I kinda wanna go upstairs and talk about it with you two more than with mum._ ” Alex replied while his mum hugged him and wiped tears from her eyes.  
“Let's go upstairs and practise our powers together!” Trott said very over enthusiastically and after a bit of mumbling the three were allowed to go upstairs.  
  
“Alex...”

Trott said as they closed his bedroom door and the trio dumped their bags and settled on the floor in a triangle. Smith just shook his head and then the world around them started to warp, change. The floor became a field, lush green grass swaying lightly in the breeze which seemed to pick up out of nowhere. Trees seemed to form in the distance and the rustle of their leaves, although faint, could be heard from where they sat. The cool refreshing air promptly had all three of them pulling off their ties and loosening their shirts while the glowing sun beckoned them to lie down and soak in it's golden rays.

“I'm kinda scared. Why did it only happen now?” Alex asked.

“Maybe it's because you're so heroic, coming to my rescue and all-” Ross started, but Trott interrupted him,  
“Like the damsel in distress – Ross, the lady in the tower-”  
“Shut it Trott!”  
“So he's already explained his telepathic shit right?” Smith asked, sitting up and taking a deep breath of the fresh and crisp air.

“Yeah. It's kinda crazy though, all of this day really. I had no friends, now I have two.”  
“I used to have no powers and now I'm the human torch.”  
“Are you really okay though Smith? I know you're scared, but what of?” Trott asked, glancing over at Smith as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“Maybe, I dunno, burning someone? Hurting people? What if I burnt the house or-” But before Smith got himself worked up Ross cut in.  
“Nope, not gonna happen. See for one, we won't let it happen, and two, you're power isn't destructive. It's creative. You created fire and I don't know if you know but most people who are elementals can't even do that yet. You don't destroy, you create.” Ross said. “When I first discovered what I could do I had all these thought of hurting people by accident I was subconsciously creating warped realities all the time, but to myself. It got so bad that I actually hurt myself in a reality, but you can't.”  
“Yeah, you're immune to fire because you can control it. You can control it so that it doesn't other's too, I bet you can.” Trott added.  
Smith just sighed and lied back down on the soft grass.  
“I don't know if it's bad thing or a good thing, but it's gonna be fun.” He said while closing his eyes.

After the alley incident Smith, Trott and Ross had an easy going time at secondary school. What Smith found though was that he was getting increasingly flustered every time either Trott or Ross told a joke or fake flirted with him. Maybe he was just being stupid or maybe he genuinely liked being with them or maybe he ...liked them?  
  
When they went to college though, that was a different story. By now Trott could easily read minds and talk telepathically within a wider area and Ross could project images into the air around him, like a T.V screen of a reality of his. Smith could mess around and put his flames onto other people without burning them and he could change the colour too, he could even go as far as making shapes with them like a phoenix, but Ross could always create better. Alex could also teleport; it happened out of the blue when he wanted to get home to his bed after a 4 hour long lecture and suddenly he was in his room. It had startled him at first but the flurry of flames that accompanied his teleporting were icing on the cake.  
  
Now, the three where sitting around a warm campfire. The warm crackling of the fire and it's dancing honeyed flames reflected off of the huge expanse of ice they were currently sitting on. The icy it didn't feel cold and even though their breaths came out in puffs the cold didn't seem to bite them like it should have done. The world around them was a hazy purple snowy winter land, there were flowers made of white ice that erupted on the surface of the lake and stunning mountain backdrops lined the skyline with their impressive height.  
“You're getting better at these Ross, the ground's a bit hard though.” Trott said  
“What do you think ice is mate?” Ross said, but the ground beneath them became more silky and smooth than it was just moments ago.  
“That better, now, lets brainstorm some ideas. What is a fun and inventive film short?” smith began, pen and paper poised to take down notes.  
“Adverts?” Ross started, obviously taking the situation seriously.  
“Murder.” Trott said with a dark smile.  
“Explosions! Oh wait, fire?” Smith said with a sly smile. “We could have great special effects for that theme.”  
“It's not like we already have a great special effects guy.” Trott said.  
“It doesn't work for the camera mate, a camera doesn't have a brain to warp.” Ross said with a shake of his head.  
“Fire it is then.” Smith finished. “How about...Jesus Trott?”  
“What the hell, where are you getting that from?” Trott said incredulously.  
“The last supper, Jesus Trott gets nailed to the stake-”  
“Cross” Ross corrected.  
“Cross, whatever, then he murders everyone with the nails that he had stabbed through his hands. With fire and explosions.” Smith finished.  
“Yes.” Ross said, then the reality he had created snapped back around them, jerking them back into the real world with a small backlash of the icy air they didn't fully feel.  
“Ross!” Trott complained, rubbing his eyes while he stood up to walk the after effects of a different reality off.  
“What?” Ross defended, then caught on. “Ah, I forgot to warn you. Whoops.” He said with a guilty smile.  
“Nah it's fine mate.” Smith said then sat next to him on the sofa, even though a second ago they were sat on a frozen lake. Their arms brushed against each other and Smith could feel his cheeks burn and his heart pick up pace, but if Ross noticed or not it didn't matter. Trott had already gone to see about a Jesus costume and Ross had turned the T.V on.

  
That night instead of going to their respective rooms Smith, Trott, and Ross all stayed up sitting on their dorm sofa brainstorming some more ideas. It had gotten to just past 1 AM when Trott said they should go to bed but Smith created little glowing fires that kept them warm and Ross created some no so real objects, those being a quilt and plenty of pillows. The sofa was longer too and before he knew it Trott was literally in a bed with his three best friends. They talked some more but Smith had long since stopped caring what their conversations were about, he was more focused on their actual voices: Trott's surprisingly low tones that somehow always managed to get lower combined with Ross mid tone pitch that could climb an octave in a matter of milliseconds made the perfect backdrop for Smith to just fall asleep. He leant his head on Ross's shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling as his friends lowered their voices little and Trott leant into Smith, something he wouldn't have done had Smith been fully awake. The golden flames slowly died down as Alex fell asleep and the bed seemed to get just a bit less fluffy as Ross fell asleep too, the only one left awake was Trott, and that was for one specific reason.

Trott, ever since he found out he could read minds, had found that a person's sleeping mind would talk – or rather think – like a person would sleep talk. Snips of dreams floated around mixed with that person's events from the day and every so often he could communicate with someone sleeping (though if it was real or not was the question Trott asked himself as he never asked if the other could remember the conversation.) Right now Ross was re-visiting their icy retreat which wasn't anything new as Ross's dreams mostly consisted of his realities, almost like they were always in his mind. Alex, however, wasn't much dreaming as he was thinking, maybe he was between the two. His mind was picturing the three of them embraced, smiling, laughing, just generally messing around. The picture slowly morphed into the bed scene that they were currently in, and the three of them were in each others arms.  
Trott immediately jumped out of Smith's mind, he was obviously treading over some precious thoughts. That fact that Alex had imagined the three of them being intimate though, that was a scene that Trott dwelled on for only a few minutes, then pushed out of his mind. Those thoughts weren't his, so he wouldn't question them. From that moment Trott decided that he wouldn't read his friend's minds unless they told him he could and even though he liked the scene where they were all together, hugging, maybe they could have been kissing... but no. That would never happen and Trott wasn't about to destroy their friendship over some silly lust thing he had made up. That had been all himself, but Trott still smiled as he slept and moved closer to lay his head on Alex's chest.

 

* * *

 

Ever since they'd fully met each other Alex had known he liked both Ross and Chris. Well, Smith had known he was gay, but liking two people at once was new on his list of 'Straight things I don't do'. Of course, he never voiced these feelings. Trott used to bring home girls he liked, disappeared for a day or two and came back looking very pleased with himself. Ross never bothered too much with getting laid and instead focused on his studies and practising with his pathic powers. Smith used that as an excuse too, studying and practising with fire, but he would sometimes see maybe Trott or Ross side look him when he turned down a girl in favour of teleporting home is a flurry of golden flames. Battling with his feelings was a very hard task but if it meant he could laugh and smile with his friends everyday he would do it. It got even harder when Trott found out that not only was he a telepathic mind reader, but he could also feel what other people were feeling and influence their feelings too. Maybe his lying game was good, or maybe Trott didn't care. Smith was always careful with his feelings after that.

  
It soon got to a point though, when Trott would walk in after a long day and sigh, running a hand through his hair while flopping on the sofa with the feeling of content rippling through the house in waves or when Ross would walk in with a ridiculous story aided with a completely different reality that gave everyone an impromptu 6 pack, that Alex would literally find himself staring at them. How their eyes, how they teared up in extreme laughter or the way they crinkled when they smiled or closed in content. The way they would throw their heads back in pure laughter or soundlessly slap a hand against their knee when they couldn't breathe or the way they would both stop what they were doing just to listen to a small comment from the others. Smith really could watch them all day, just watching, awestruck by every move they made and he could feel ten times better than he already did, and if he tried to lie to himself with 'they're just friends' but as each night swept over and each day brought new experiences he was falling more and more for them each and every time he saw them.

One particular hot summer's night when Trott was out, god knows where, just Smith and Ross where sat watching some program on T.V. Smith wasn't really paying attention because Ross had shrugged of his shirt and was showing his pale and toned chest. Each glance, hopefully inconspicuous, pulled at his thoughts and toyed with them. How would it feel to run his hands over and over again down his chest? To have him flush against his body? To see his own flames twirl around Ross's body, to feel Ross's hand move and with every sensation, and _god_ would it feel good. Eventually these thoughts got a reaction that Smith had never wanted, had always wanted, was embarrassed to have, and so he excused himself and walked stiffly to his room. He locked his door when he was inside and let out a shaky breath as he slid down the door, grimacing in discomfort when his hard on strained against his jeans. In one swift movement they were pulled down, boxers too, and Smith was desperately clawing through his desk to find his lube. Popping the cap he squirted some into his palm, warmed it with a flash burst of red and lustful flames, then pulled off his shirt with one hand as the other tentatively and lightly gave the first stroke. Just imagining how Ross's lips would feel on him, moving back and forth as he stroked his shaft, varying his grip until he found the right amount of pressure, running a hand over his chest, visualising Ross watching him, biting his lip, moving over to him seductively. Smith moved to palm his balls, wondering how much better Ross would be, and as he felt the first tug in his stomach he moved his hips, rolling them with his movement, gasping, eyes closed in bliss and he imagined Ross, laying against him, touching him, kissing him. Uncontrolled flames licked his body, pushing him and taunting him with their heat. It seemed like a rush after that point. There really was no going back and as Smith stroked harder and faster, pushing himself to the point of bliss he gasped out Ross's name and lay quivering on the floor, panting hard and keeping some slow movements as he let his orgasm wash over him. It was quite some time before he got up to shower.

  
The warm water rushed over his head as Smith just stood, thoughts flying around his head about what he had just done, how he had imagined his friend sucking him off of all things. He picked up his sponge and began cleaning himself up while his thoughts jumbled together to try and make sense of what had just happened.  
“Ross is my friend, not my lover. Can I ever look at him with a straight face now? No, obviously. Will he think some thing’s up? Probably.” Were what most of his thoughts included.  
As the steam clouded in the bathroom Smith sighed and shut of the water, not wanting to stay in too long as it always messed with how well he could control his fire. He pulled his towel around his waist and went back to his room. Ross was walked down the hall though, which was not a good thing in Smith's eyes after what he had just done.  
“Finally, I've been waiting to piss for ages.” He said, then looked at Alex with a puzzled look. “You okay mate?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Fine. Yeah.” Alex said, tripping over his words a bit and forcing a smile. He hoped it was convincing.  
“Okay...go to bed. You don't look well.” Ross said, lowering the light level, then went into the bathroom.  
“I don't feel well at all mate.” Alex muttered to himself, then went to lay on his bed in the soft glow that presumably Ross was creating for him. He could sort his situation in the morning.  
  
  
When morning rolled around Alex, as usual, dragged himself out of his bed and ambled over to the kitchen, a small glow of a kindled flame keeping him warm. Both Chris and Ross were there, drinks in hand chatting about something...probably. At least they had no class today. Smith yawned, then plopped himself unceremoniously down at the last of the three seats at their table. Then dropped his head onto the table. Then groaned. Loudly.  
“Alex, you really don't look good. I said he didn't last night you know.” Ross said, first to Smith, then to Trott.  
“He really doesn't, does he?” Trott said, smiling sympathetically.  
“I'm fiiiinnnnnneeee.” Alex drawled out. “I'm just tired.” He said, but quieter this time.  
“What was up last night though? You got all flustered then walked out then practically died on your bed.” Ross said, pulling at a stray lock of Smith's hair.  
“I felt ill, that's all.” Smith tried to say, but lying was never a strong point of his. Ross playing with his hair pulled at his heart in a way he never thought possible. Alex pushed down the feeling as almost as quickly as he felt it, just in case Trott picked up on something he most definitely should not.  
“No you didn't.” Trott quipped, tapping his head to show he knew Smith wasn't ill.  
“You're lying there mate.” Ross added, making little leaves flow around Smith's arms, trying to get him to lift his head up.  
“No, I'm not lying-” Alex tried, but he got cut off by Ross again.  
“You are though.”  
“We'll get it out of you, you know we will.” Trott said, and Alex froze, holding his breath.  
“That's not necessary really is it?” He said, letting the breath he held whoosh out at the same time. Trott and Ross looked at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes.  
“Oh yes it is.” Ross said devilishly.  
“Well, I'm not putting up with it. I'm going to study and you'll leave me alo-”  
“Oh no you're not. You're staying here until we get the truth.” Trott said. “Either you tell us or I'll find out with a little memory trip.”  
And then silence. All the jumbled thoughts of what he did came back to Alex, why had he gotten himself into this situation? Maybe if he just, told some of the truth, and left other bits out...that was still the truth right? But how stupid would he sound about making a fuss about jerking off? Alex lifted his head and dropped it back to the table with a thunk, drawing out a long groan once again.  
“I don't – well I mean- it's not that- I think – but really – I. God I don't know.” Smith said, sitting up and resting his head on his hands. “You're still staring at me.” He stated. It was working him up, and not in the bad way. Again, he found himself zoning out and imagining both Ross and Trott, their hand on him, kissing him, fucking him...  
“Smith? Alex? You there mate?” Trott said, watching his friends face fall into a ridiculous smile while his eyes glazed over and small flames flickered around him, their golden glow morphing to deep red.  
“Trott, I think Alex is acting just a bit more weird than usual.” Ross said.  
“Shove a foot into his balls mate.” Trott replied, laughing a little. “I can't feel his mind though...”  
“Really? That's...well, you can't hear everything all the time. Maybe its because he's day dreaming?Yeah, that's probably it. You kick him though, I'm not getting blamed for it.” Ross replied, equally laughing while vanishing the leaves he had created.  
Trott raised his foot a little and prodded Ross's leg to let him know he was going to do it, then raised it more to Smith's leg, then thigh, then...  
“Ha! Oh god! He has – did he just...?” Was Trott's reaction.  
“Moan?” Ross finished, then both he and Trott look at Alex. His face was flushed bright red and he stood and twirled in one motion and with a flurry of flames was gone.  
“What the hell just happened? Did you kick him?” Ross asked incredulously.  
“He had a boner mate, then moaned. I've never ever seen him go out ever either. I mean, I go out all the time, you do sometimes, but he never does. Do you think...?” Trott reasoned, trying to make sense of the situation.  
“Alex Smith is gay? I never could have though it but... well, you being bi and all-”  
“And you being the gayest fuck I've ever met-” Trott laughed.  
“He's the new queer!”  
“Bet you a tenner I can get him to come out first.”  
“Bet you a tenner I can get him to cum while he's in the shower.” Ross countered.  
“Sure, but you're going down you fuck.” Trott said, gritting his teeth as Ross shouted, “Oooooooooh!”.  
From his room, Smith just groaned. He could ignore his boner, or deal with it the shower. He looked to his door and heard the shout of Ross going 'Ooooooh!”.  
“Shower it is then.” He said with a reluctant smile.

  
Back in the kitchen Ross and Trott heard the bathroom door lock, obviously Smith had teleported in.  
“I'm gonna try right now. Watch this.” Ross said, then walked up confidently to the bathroom door and rested an ear against it to listen in. He could hear the shower... and of course, Smith dealing with his 'morning wood'. He was never as quiet as he thought he was.  
“Bye Trott! Have a good journey!” Ross called, watching as Trott raised an eyebrow then went into his room which was next to the shower and said loudly, “I could amuse myself in more than one way on my own.” He then leant his head on the wall, head to the door and Trott leaning on the inside, just watching, with a smirk on his face.  
Ross could easily remember the layout of their bathroom and decided to change the lighting a bit, a lush tinge of red wouldn't be too noticeable. He changed the texture of the water too, more silky than just water.  
“Oh, oh yeah. That's good.” Ross groaned out, loudly, stifling laughter. Trott had his hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing loudly.  
“Ahhhhh, oh god, yes.” Ross continued, adding a loud gasp here and there. By listening carefully he could here Alex moan, “oh fuck.”.

“Fuck me, oh, oh god.” Ross said, a little rickety this time as Trott doubled a bit.  
A light thunk against the wall told Ross that Smith had rested his head on the wall.  
“Ah, oh, oh oh oh god, fuck, fuck, Ahhhhhh. God.” Ross panted out loudly, 'climaxing' while Trott was using the door frame as support. “Here you go you fucker.” Trott said, and handed over the note to very triumphant Ross and then walked out to presumably his own room.  
In the shower, Alex could hear Ross, every syllable, and it tipped him over the edge yet again, the water that felt too soft to be water flowed around him, caressing him in all the places it shouldn't have been able to pushed him to orgasm. Panting, breathing in what felt like liquid heat, he slowed and leant on the tiles for support.  
“I'm so fucked.” He whispered to himself, ran a hand over his face, and just stood there.

  
Once alone in his room, Ross sighed and laid on his bed. On his part yes, it had been funny, but harbouring feelings for both Trott and Smith would get very tiring sometimes, especially with Trott being an empath. Ross had had added the extra flair with the water, knowing he had helped Smith in some way made him smile slowly as he stared at the ceiling which became a galaxy, with trees that had glowing leaves that became stars which became constellations of anything he could imagine. Losing himself in a different reality was always exhilarating and this one happened to have the star feature of Alex Smith.

  
After the shower, Alex decided he was not going to feel anything. Dating one of his friends was out of the question, dating both is just a dream that could never actually start out. His iron will and sheer determination got him through uni, but when he, Ross and Chris got a house together to fully go into the film business his will seemed to drain into nothing. Without the stresses of assignments his friends were far happy than they had been at uni, and this only tugged back at the old feelings. By now he knew that Ross was gay and Chris was bi, but joining the queer crusade would just ruin every resistance he had built up.

 

 

* * *

About a year into them living together Trott noticed something strange with Alex's feelings, well, more so than usual. Alex, a usually chill guy, was getting worked up. He was pacing their living room and wringing his hands while flicking some small flames about, in anxiousness, Trott felt, waves of small then large emotions sweeping over him. Trott licked his lips a little, a habit, and Alex just dragged a hand though his hair and flopped onto their sofa. That was one thing Trott had always loved about Alex; his hair. It seemed so silky, so soft, it looked like it would be amazing to run his fingers though it and it was all Trott had ever wanted to do. He left Alex to his emotions though, he hated messing with his friends' thoughts and feelings – other peoples'? Sure, he didn't care bout them, but invading his friends' privacy to him was just plain rude and he had decided long ago he would never do that.  
  
Alex, meanwhile, sighed about his predicament. Yes he might want to tell his friends he was gay and yes, he might want to tell them he was polyamorous too but not everyone would want to share a boyfriend. Could it ever even work? Would it? What if he asked? What had even brought him to the idea in the first place? Maybe, just maybe it could work, asking his best friends to date him. No, no no no, that was a bad idea that was never going to happen. What if he just ignored it like in uni? He could, right? Well, Ross was out for the moment so it was just himself and Trott. He could tell Trott, right? He looked over at Chris and saw he was licking his lips, _again_. If anything ever worked him up it was Trott's lips. His tongue swiped itself on his lower lip and pearly teeth dented the flesh ever so slightly, but enough for Alex to want the same and more, so much more. Any thought of sensibility was practically thrown out of the window as Alex stalked over to Trott. For a second he paused, then sat down while pulling a chair close to where Trott was sitting and looked into directly his eyes. Trott's puzzled expression made him re-think what he was about to do, but “ _to hell with it_ ” he thought, placed his hands either side of Trott's jaw, closed his eyes, and kissed him.  
  
It was slow and sweet, so much more than anything he had ever dreamed of.  
Trott's lips were soft and warm, they opened into a gasp then melted around Smith's as if they were made for him. They glided over his own lips smoothly, and Alex traced his tongue over Trott's, heart racing as he ever so quietly moaned into Trott's mouth. He nipped at his lips, pulled at them gently with his teeth then captured them back between his lips. Smith pulled back, a small trail of saliva on his lips and breathless.  
“Smith...” Trott whispered, but was shushed by him as Alex leant to rest their foreheads together so they could look at each other. Trott's cheeks were flushed and as Alex gazed wistfully he knew he had made the right choice.  
“Kiss me again Trott.” Alex muttered sultrily, smiling as Trott moved his head up to connect their lips again.  
Once again they moved in sync, lips trailing over the other's but this time it was faster, heated. Alex bit roughly at Trott's lips and moved and hand down to his back, pulling him closer with fake flames that sent tingles down his arm and to his spine, his shiver mirror by Chris's. He moved from his lips to trail kissed down to his neck then bit and kissed the sensitive skin, smiling s Trott's breath hitched. Trott moved a hand to Alex's shoulder, the other was running sensually through Alex's hair which moved fluidly down to his neck as Alex came back up to kiss his lips. Alex flicked his tongue against Trott's lips, teasing and willing him to open his lips so he could swipe his tongue over Trott's, so he could feel so much more of him and as he ran his a hand down Trott's back, they pulled away at the same time to gasp in a rushed breath before they pushed against each other again, ever more aggressive as they fought to be on top. Alex easily took control and hooked his tongue under Trott's top lip to pull it, a move that always worked and this time was no exception, but the way that Chris moaned into his mouth had him kissing more, moving more, dragging him up to push him against the counter so they could stand against each other then Alex lifted Trott to sit on the counter and as Trott hooked his legs around him Alex stroked his leg, wanting to never stop feeling his heart race as their lips glided seamlessly over the other's as if they were made for this moment. As his breath caught he could almost feel the spice that Trott was breathing, hot and rapid, and the taste of cinnamon lingering in his mouth sent his head swimming in a dazed haze of passion and lust.  
Trott pulled away from Smith and pressed one finger on his lips. Smith just closed his eyes and sighed, smiling in content, heart still racing and still gasping for breath.  
“How long?” Trott whispered, eyes filled with desire.  
“For as long as I can remember.” Alex replied, voice thick with lust.  
“Why now though?” Trott asked, and as Alex jumped up to sit beside him on the counter he ran a hand through his hair in nervousness.  
“I've been feeling, well, I'm – just, you know I'm not good with words.” Trott nodded and let him continue. “I like you, and, well,-” Alex sighed and closed his eyes. “I like both you and Ross.”

“Why didn't you ever say anything?” Trott asked, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at the thought of being able to love both him and Ross. That wasn't his own feeling though, and the thought was Alex's too. It sounded like a beautiful idea he had never considered and the thought had never passed though his mind but it would most definitely be the best thing he ever tried if Ross would say yes. There had always been that flirting, that attraction, detected more by Trott, but no one had ever pushed it and nothing was ever said.  
“I don't know, I guess I was scared or, well, I just- I don't know Trott.”  
“Well... we'll talk when Ross gets back.” Trott said, rubbing a hand on Smith's arm reassuringly. Smith's emotions had seemed to take a hold on Trott's, not even his words were fully his own. He liked them though and sincerely believed them too.  
“Yeah...yeah. We'll do that.” Alex replied, resting his head somewhat awkwardly on Trott's shoulder.

They sat there, in a comfortable silence until Ross finally came home. During that time Alex had cried a little, laughed a little, kissed a little more and most of his emotions were all over the place and Trott was surprised when Alex rushed to hug Ross as soon as he had walked through the door.  
After some time the three guys sat down in the living room, Trott and Alex noticeably closer.  
“Okay, what do we need to talk about then?” Ross asked after a moment of silence.  
“Us mate.” Alex replied. “I kinda accidentally, uh, well-”  
“He kissed me.” Trott interjected.  
“Oh.” Was all Ross said.  
In that moment Ross could have sworn that his heart really did break. He kept his natural smile on his face but something inside him cracked, shattered, and fell away as dust. Ever since he had heard Alex in the shower literally orgasm because of him he had had a sort of, crush, on him. He'd never said anything but the feelings were there. If Trott and Alex were together he would be happy for them. It'd hurt though. He felt a ripple, a crack in the air and pulled back his power for the fear of an uncontrolled image or reality would betray his feelings. Behind Alex, Chris smiled sympathetically and pushed away the feeling of rejection from Ross's mind.  
“See the thing is mate, I,” Alex sighed and ran a hand though his hair. “I don't just like Trott, I like you too.”  
From one emotional high to the other Ross's 10 second heartbreak seemed stupid. Stupid, but justified. Then the confusion set in, what was he asking?  
“Wait, you just...? And for how long?” Ross whispered as Trott slid down from the counter and stood with them, his arm ghosting over Ross's.  
“Forever.” Alex replied in time with Trott.  
“That makes three of us then.” Ross smiled, then turned to Trott. “Stop the mind games too, when has Alex said anything in that tone of voice?” Trott simply smiled in response with a slow nod.  
“Wait, what?” Alex said, dumbfounded.  
“Yeah, apparently were all fucking gay as shit, especially for each other.” Trott said simply with a laugh. “I can hear it.”  
“So are we just gonna roll with it or what?” Alex asked and after some earnest nodding and a 'Fuck yeah' from Ross he was feeling...amazed. That was all he could use to describe this feeling he had.  
“Does this make us all polyamorous then?” Trott asked, “I bet it does. I bet Smith's infected us with it.”  
“Shut it Trott!” Smith said through gritted teeth, a smile obvious on his face.  
“I can shut it for you.” He replied smoothly and leant in for a kiss, yelping when Ross got up and pushed him to the side.  
“You've had you're turn Trott, you _can_ shut it. Unless, you wanna...join us?” Ross said hopefully.  
“ _Nah mate, I'm gonna watch._ ” Trott whispered into both Alex's and Ross's minds.  
  
Ross smiled and leaned over to to Smith to give him a chaste kiss, tentative and nothing like Trott. Ross's lips were hesitant but soothing, warm but dry an so so sweet. Their lips moved freely over each other's, dancing to a tune that was theirs and theirs only, and as their hands moved over the other's body and explored everything that had been kept from them for so long Alex felt his heart quicken again and his breath seemed to be pulled from him. Kissing down Ross's jaw and hearing his breath hitch and feeling Ross's hand grasp his hair had Smith shaking with all the emotions he had denied himself for so long. Ross moved a leg up to Alex's hip, smiling when Smith pulled him closer to connect their lips again. The smell of coffee and chocolate clouded Alex as he ghosted his lips over Ross's, humming with content as Ross slipped his head back to kiss down his neck. Ross nipped at the sensitive skin leaving small red marks then worked up to Smith's jaw while he ran a hand down his back, wanting to close the space even more. Alex pulled Ross back up to connect their lips, biting them and nibbling them lightly as he gasped out Ross's name against his lips. Breathing heavily, the two broke apart while Trott walked over and pushed his way between them.

Trott rested his head happily on Ross's chest while he got a chance to experience everything and just how amazing the situation was while he let their feelings of pure and simple love wash over him. It seemed like it took forever, but it was only a few minutes, and the hat films trio all leaned back into a pile of limbs and tentative touches.  
  
Smith was still surprised that his friends, no, lovers, had just rolled with it but then again it was probably Trott playing their emotions but he trusted him. They were both pretty chill with it too though, should he have expected any less? Maybe they had already been together, maybe subconsciously, or maybe it was just them being them. The thought of actually being together though, it got Alex's heart racing and put a stupid grin on his face, but he could see the exact same smile on his boyfriends' faces and that was enough to make him want that silly grin even more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, new fandom, new ships. This is kind of my way of getting to know how I'd like to write the Hat films guys and I made a new AU in the process. Although, if a powers AU does exist, (I didn't do any looking into it /shit/) tell me and I can write about that one instead.  
> I might make a story out of this, I might not. I've not really decided yet.
> 
> Also, sorry to my RT/AH readers, I'm lacking in the motivational department right now but I'm not going to abandon any of my other stories, I just like this fandom better now ^_^


End file.
